


On and Off(line) friends

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Dangers in the Coach House [6]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Body Work references, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: A conversation before Peter installed that keylogger.





	On and Off(line) friends

@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook Molly? Is that you?  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Depends on who is asking.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook I was the first to call you that. A jolly good cook. Your talents were always underrated.  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag David?  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook Right in one.  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Where are you?  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook Still at the hospital, I never really left.  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Are you any better?  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook In some ways yes, some others, well...  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Oh.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook I've got to thank you for the food, by the way. Life is more bearable the days I can get to eat your cooking.  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Should I endeavor to increase my portions?  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook I wouldn't complain if you did. How is Thomas?  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Better, now that he has an apprentice.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook I heard about that.  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Your handle, in what sense do you mean that?  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook All three. For all intents and purposes I live at the hospital. It was bad enough not to be able to smoke inside.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook But now I can't even outside? My intern is terrible, I can't even have someone decent to do errands.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook And let's not talk about dating prospects...  
  
@ **jollygoodcook** @dyingforAfag Wait got to go.  
  
@ **dyingforAfag** @jollygoodcook It was nice talking to you again.


End file.
